


wednesdays and cafes

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, basically that one cafe au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't believe in love at first sight; however, after seeing the emerald orbed angel at the cafe, he may just have to rethink his outlook on love, especially love at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wednesdays and cafes

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally gotten around to posting this! I wrote it in titbits over August on my phone (I was on holiday, with no WiFi) and never really got around to posting it. It hasn't been beta'ed, so there will probably be mistakes, and since I wrote the on a phone, there are going to be even more mistakes than usual. 
> 
> This was inspired by a post on tumblr that I can't find a link to, so. That's about it.

Louis didn't believe in love at first sight.

Others did; but he didn't. He held the outlook that most people who believed in love at first sight viewed the world through rose-tinted glasses, and were wondering dreamers. Not that Louis thought there was anything wrong with being a dreamer; he was just more on the concrete side of reality.

The thing was, it just didn't make sense to him; how could you fall in love with someone after only having just met them, or even, just seen them? It was more like something you'd find in a fairytale; the prince saw the princess and fell in love instantly, etcetera, etcetera.

Maybe this view was affected by the fact that all of Louis' previous relationships had turned out to be utter crap. There was the bad breakup, the one who cheated on him, the one who only used him for sex, and yeah, the list went on. Louis had become guarded, not letting his guard down easily in fear of being hurt and tossed away like a piece of trash again. He'd rather not feel like his heart had just been ran over by a massive truck, and then been frozen, and then microwaved, again.

So, taking all of this in consideration, you could say he was pretty sure that love at first sight didn't exist. In fact, it was sort of a miracle that Louis believed in love at all, given all the shit his previous relationships had put him through.

So, seeing the bright red box that resembled one of those 'break glass in case of an emergency/a fire' boxes, but with different contents, as he walked down the street to the cafe, he couldn't help but laugh. He didn't know why he found specifically this amusing, but he did.

It was a rose. A beautiful, red rose had been placed inside the box, and instead of 'break glass in case of an emergency' the message said 'in case of love at first sight, break glass'.

It contrasted with its surroundings greatly, the red box it was in was fairly clean, if not a little rusty. The wall it was attached to, however, was brick, a little beaten down from the weather - probably the rain. Damn England and its stupid, fickle, rainy weather. Louis swore that the sun hardly ever peeked out from behind grey clouds, so he was taking full advantage of it being sunny, and taking a walk to the nearby cafe which also doubled as a bakery. 

The rose in the box must have been a fairly new addition to the decor of the street, as although Louis hadn't walked down this particular one for a while, it hadn't been there a few months ago when he had last paid a visit.

It was silly, it was a cute idea, that rose, but love at first sight? Really? It was probably going to be used by some horny teenage boy giving it to the first girl he saw in an attempt to get laid, or a little kid might take it out to give to their grandma or something. In any case, it actually being used for 'love at first sight' was very rare. Especially since Louis didn't, you know, actually believe in love at first sight.

After musing about the rose for a minute or so more, Louis pushed it our or his mind - or tried to anyway - and continued on his way to Lou's Cafe. Louis quite liked this cafe, since its name was the shortened version of his name (it was actually named after the owner, a friendly woman called Lou, but hey, a guy could dream) and it had some pretty good snacks and drinks. He hadn't visited in quite a while, the pressures of university and exams weighing him down too much for him to possibly even consider taking some time off and going to the cafe.

But now, after the crushing tension of finals had been lifted off his shoulders, and the world had turned considerably breezier and brighter, there was nothing to stop him from taking a walk and getting something to drink - and possibly a bite to eat with it.

Louis was so engrossed in his musings that he didn't even realise he had gotten to the cafe until he looked up and found himself right by the entrance. He wished he had brought his phone; it had all his music on it and he wanted something to listen to, but being the slightly absentminded person he was, he had left it at home on the chest of drawers by his bed.

Moving on after mourning the loss of his phone for this one walk, Louis pushed open the door of the cafe. The bells above the door tinkled softly as it opened, informing that someone had just come in. Louis contemplated if he should get what he normally got when he visited this cafe, or possibly try something new.

Deciding to stick the comfort of familiarity, Louis stepped up to the counter, ready to order his usual of a vanilla mocha and a slice of chocolate cake to go along with it. Louis could already feel his mouth watering, awaiting the heavenly flavour even as he was waiting for someone to step up and take his order.

That someone came in the form of a beautiful, emerald orbed angel. Or Louis thought he must be. After all, people as attractive as the boy in front of him just could not be human. And if they were, then Louis would like to file a complaint to who ever decided how attractive specific humans were and demand why these people were so attractive and why he wasn't, because he almost felt personally wronged at this boy's good looks.

Louis wasn't sure if he was drooling because his mouth was awaiting the delicious food, or because of this angelic boy.

Drooling? Oh shit oh shit oh shit. Operation stop drooling in front of attractive boys came into work and Louis managed to regain his senses, as the boy in front of him, more of a man than a boy now that he looked closely - he looked to be around Louis' age, if not a couple years younger - waited patiently for Louis to show some form on interaction.

"May I take you order?" The boy/man/immensely attractive being asked pleasantly with a smile. And oh god, his voice. It was like smooth treacle flowing over honey, slow and rough yet smooth and soft at the same time. Not to mention, when he smiled, large dimples peeked out, and Louis had the immense urge to either poke them or kiss them, both which would be inappropriate given the situation and the fact that he didn't even know this guy.

It was all Louis could do to calm himself down and gather his wits together. 'No,' he told himself silently, 'You can't go rushing into things. Not again. Keep it together.'

Out loud he voiced, "Yes please, I'd like a vanilla mocha and a slice of chocolate cake, please."

The other boy grinned and said, "Sure, coming right up. You know, you said please twice in that sentence."

"Did I?" Louis said slightly amused at the boy's attempt to make slight conversation.

"Yeah, you did. And that'll be £4.70, if you please."

As Louis dug out his wallet, his mind tried to suppress the thoughts of how much he wanted to bend this boy over the counter and do sinful things to him. How much he wanted to run his hands through that slightly long, soft looking curly hair. How much he wanted to kiss those full, pink lips, leave them bruised; and leave those eyes, that bright shade of green like nothing he had ever seen before, like grass in the sun and glittering emeralds, wide and their pupils blown.

But as well as that, he wanted to have this boy to cuddle and hold, to kiss softly, to wake up next to, to go on sappy dates with.

It was unexplainable. Through all of Louis' relationships, he had never, ever, had such strong feelings for any of them, especially this early on. He didn't even know the boy's name, for god's sake!

For a person that didn't believe in love at first sight, Louis had to admit, that if it did exist, maybe it felt a little like this.

And no matter what his brain was telling him, to take it slow, to not plunge into things, his heart was telling him to trust it just once.

Even if it was just extreme infatuation - no matter what he was feeling, Louis still refused to acknowledge that maybe love at first sight may just exist - Louis could feel that it had the potential to grow into love, and Louis knew he couldn't let this boy slip. An idea formed rapidly in his head, involving a certain rose in a certain box in a certain street that just happened to be the street that he was just about to run down. He knew he had scoffed at the idea earlier, but he pushed he thought away. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

So once he had finished paying, he told the boy "I'll be right back," and hurried out, as the boy looked out after him and then shrugged, looking disappointed and downcast as he set about getting Louis' order ready. It was evident that he didn't expect Louis to come back, and was just making the order to have something to busy himself with, since there were no other customers in the cafe at the moment.

After finishing the order, the boy waited at the counter for a couple of minutes, before he sighed and looked down, ready to throw the order into the bin.

A tinkle of bells signalling someone had entered made him look up again. And there was Louis, one hand behind his back as he walked up to the counter bashfully. Upon seeing him, the boy visibly brightened, although he was still confused as to why the boy had left in the first place.

He didn't have to wonder for long, as before he could even pick up the order to hand over to Louis, the other blue-eyed boy cleared his throat, gaining his attention.

Then, Louis looked away shyly, before looking at the boy with shining, nervous cerulean eyes, and moving his hand from behind his back to reveal a beautiful red rose. He held it out to the other boy awkwardly, like a child trying to make a new friend.

The boy took the rose and a wide smile appeared on his face, with dimples and all. Seeing it made Louis full of warmth.

"I'm Harry, Harry Styles," the boy said, finally giving Louis a name to call him other than 'very attractive boy who is totally out of my league.'

"Louis Tomlinson. And I was wondering if you'd want to, um, maybe go out for coffee or something sometime?"

Harry, as Louis now knew, grinned.

"Well, Louis," he started, putting emphasis on the name for no reason other than to show that he was glad that he now knew it. "We're already in a cafe. There are no other customers around. And, I haven't taken my break for today yet, so.." He trailed off, but Louis knew what he was hinting at.

"Right now, then?" He asked, grinning widely.

"I'd love to," Harry said, his voice full of happiness. "Just let me make a drink for myself too."

Harry quickly made himself a banana milkshake and then took both drinks and Louis' slice of chocolate cake over to a table, and Louis followed. Louis held out Harry's chair for him, before settling down himself.

"Such a gentleman," Harry teased, but there was no spite behind it, just happiness.

"I try," Louis joked back.

Louis noticed that the rose he had given Harry was now pinned to the front of the the t-shirt the boy was wearing. He had no idea when Harry had done it, but seeing it made him extremely joyful.

And he didn't know what went over him that he made such a bold move, but he reached over and took one of Harry's hands in one of his own. Seeing the wide yet shy smile on Harry's face was totally worth it, and not to mention that when he fit their hands together, it felt like he belonged. Like home. Something he had never felt before with someone. Harry's larger hand fit perfectly against Louis' smaller one, like pieces of a puzzle finally complete.

Looking up into the eyes of the wonderful boy who already meant so much to him, Louis decided that maybe, just maybe, love at first sight did exist after all.


End file.
